


【卜岳】强制爱指令

by Moonfan424



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfan424/pseuds/Moonfan424
Summary: 人工智能凡×酒吧驻唱岳





	【卜岳】强制爱指令

刚出厂时，我被输入强制指令，要爱上睁眼见到的第一个人。但他们没告诉我，爱是什么？  
后来我见到他，他是世上最自由的风，抱着心爱的吉他在每一片云上留下足迹。  
我的零件滋啦滋啦响起来，机械烧焦气味中开出一朵柔软的花。  
我猜，这大概就是爱了。

01  
意识被打开那一刻，我有些忐忑，睁眼撞进一双闪烁着期待和兴奋的瞳孔，我知道这是我的主人，是我出厂前就被植入命令要爱上的人。  
为了这个特殊定制要求，那些专家还特地给我编制了基本情感程序，但关于爱的代码他们写不出来，只说要我自己体会。  
好在他比我设想中的模样好很多，暗红格子毛衣衬得人白净干爽，低头能看见浓密头发里藏着可爱发旋儿。我又极快地扫了一眼他家里，家不大，还算整洁，只是东西放得杂乱无序，餐桌上还摆着几包拆封的速食食品袋，一碗没吃完的汤圆。  
只见这位主人围着我转了两圈，嘴里念着“好酷啊”，才正式跟我开口讲了第一句话，“你都会做什么菜啊？”  
我心里挺奇怪，怎么一上来就做饭，但还是老老实实回答，“菜谱上有的我都能做。”对方很开心的样子，“那今晚做可乐鸡翅行不？”随即絮絮叨叨，“离家近的外卖都吃腻了，我自己在家也不会捣鼓，亏待胃好几天了。”也不知道是在跟我聊天，还是在自言自语。  
不过他声音很好听，就像桌子上那碗圆滚滚的汤圆，黏糊糊，即使话多也不会让人觉得烦。  
走进厨房看到他为我准备的荷叶边围裙有些哭笑不得，尝试一下压根套不进去。他跟进厨房看到，尴尬解释，“我买的时候也没想到你，呃，”伸出手比划了一下，“有这么高。”  
可我的身高也是按照客户的期待值设定的啊，只当对方犯了迷糊，我从柜子里找出来一条大号黄围裙，一看就是超市购物赠送的那种，系在腰上。  
先清洗完锅碗瓢盆，放了点油下锅预热，他坐在客厅边捧着我的说明书边看我做饭，“哎你叫卜凡啊？姓卜还挺少见的。”我不知道该应他什么，我们的名字都是随机生成罢了，就点点头没出声。他也没在意，接着自己的话茬，“你也别叫我主人，叫我名儿就成，我叫岳明辉。”  
岳明辉家厨房倒是一应俱全，该有的调料一样也不少。我闭上眼搜索出可乐鸡翅的菜谱，照着上面的步骤腌鸡翅、去腥、下锅，岳明辉凑过来隔着锅里冒出的热气，吸吸鼻子，“嚯，好香啊。现炒的就是不一样。”我终于忍不住笑了，“你北京本地人吧？”  
“是啊，咋听出来的？我有口音？”他仰起头冲我乐，刚才扑在他脸上的热气凝成细密小水珠挂在睫毛边，眼里头的笑意也亮晶晶的。我不知道怎么浑身不自在，僵硬转过身抓起一个碗就放水龙头底下冲，回答，“没，就感觉你挺能接话的，我才猜你是北京人。”  
哎，我刚才洗碗用没用洗洁精来着。  
也不对，我洗什么碗啊，鸡翅糊了。  
于是我到岳明辉家的第一天，替他做了一顿烧焦的可乐鸡翅。  
看着餐桌中央颜色诡异的鸡翅，我心情复杂，刚想开口说不然再重新做一盘，结果岳明辉已经拿筷子夹进嘴里了。  
鸡骨头把他腮帮子撑得鼓鼓的，像只进食的仓鼠，仓鼠努力咀嚼几下吐出骨头，含混不清吐字，“糊了没事儿，还挺好吃的。就糊了也是有它的滋味在的你知道吧。”  
后来的相处日子里，我发现岳明辉还有很多诸如“每样东西都有它的滋味在”这种有趣的人生哲学。我总是对他时不时冒出的金句感到新鲜，他是我见过最有意思的人类。  
虽然我也没见过几个人类（笑）。  
我想，要爱上他应该也不是什么困难的事情吧？

02  
到岳明辉家这几天，我包了保姆的活，从收拾卫生到下厨做饭。  
倒不是怪他邋遢，是他专注做事的时候，所有精力都放在面前的乐谱上，起居能多随意就多随意，怎么舒服怎么来。家居的活自然要我承包。  
但我回想了一下被植入的指令，不是要爱上他吗？这一天天干的事跟爱有关系吗？  
说出来也不怕被笑话，我实在搞不明白，偷偷搜了一下爱这个事，检索出来一堆《追爱大法》、《爱情三十六计》……读完更糊涂了，人类的爱真是个复杂事情。  
和研究爱同等复杂的，是叫岳明辉起床。  
前几天岳明辉说自己有个灵感，然后进了屋子哒哒哒弹着吉他，对着一张乐谱修修改改，连我在宫保鸡丁里放了他最不待见的花生都没提出意见。  
昨天他抓着写好的谱子回到家，跟我讲有家公司想签他的歌，说签约定在今天，让我记得叫醒他，然后一头栽到床上进入梦乡。毕竟这几天真的累坏了。  
我不懂签歌，不懂音乐，但能读懂他周身洋溢的兴奋，被感染到愉悦心情的我只顾着点头答应，完全忘记叫岳明辉起床是件多困难的事。  
就像现在，我试图捏开岳明辉的被子，却被他腿一伸卷住被角重新滚进被子里，全程眼睛不带睁一下的。“醒醒，今天要签约，”见他只是皱了下眉头，我坚持不懈，用手去晃他，“再不起床要迟到了。”  
“嗯……”他撅着嘴极其不乐意地应了一声，好一会儿才坐起身，我看他眯着眼睛四处张望，赶紧把不耐摔的东西都拾掇开，他最后只好拎起身后的枕头往地上扔。  
扔完过了几秒，他就神色恢复如常，自觉下床找衣服。我在后头觉得好笑，这人怎么闹起床气闹得跟小孩一样，脾气来的快去的更快。  
“心情好了？”我的问话里暗藏自己都没察觉的笑意。  
即使醒过来，刚起床的缘故也让岳明辉略带沙哑的嗓音有了撒娇意味，他边换衣服边应道，“嗯，不想起。”我只能看到他的背影，窗帘拉开以后光线变得很好，他两个腰窝好像盛满了阳光。  
幸亏没有迟到。我坐在公司前厅等他，他进办公室前手握成拳冲我比划，信心满满的样子，我嘴笨，只是口型跟他讲了句加油。  
坐在那我开始想象他待会出来的样子，他花费了很多心思去写歌，如果签约成功了一定会很开心，我喜欢看他开心的模样。  
想到这我不禁期待起来，期待看他走近自己的目标。  
这种期待的心情，是爱吗？  
还没等我研究，办公室的门就打开了。没有我期待中的欢呼，岳明辉面色平静地拎着包，“我们回去吧。”  
我知道一定出意外了，默默无言陪他走出公司的门，他背影看起来透着股沮丧。“凡子，”岳明辉突然叫了我一声，没等我回应又自顾自地说了下去，“他们想改我的词和曲子，可我总觉得改过以后就不是原来的感觉了……”我要说些什么，要不要打开引擎搜索如何安慰人？  
网上答案说可以给对方一个拥抱，我索性三步做两步走上前抱住他，常锻炼的缘故让他身体结实，但骨架偏瘦，抱起来刚刚好。他好像有点被吓到，“哎呦我天……其实没什么……”我看他不适应，就松开了手。  
扭过头时他已经没了那股沮丧劲，嘴角噙笑，“虽然很可惜，但拒绝都拒绝了，我也没觉得我做错。”嗯，我也觉得他做得对，毕竟“做了就不要想着后悔”也是他有趣的人生哲学之一。  
“走，回家。我把歌唱给你听听。”他脚步重回轻快，衬衫底摆被风吹起。我真的很佩服这样的岳明辉，好像能自己消化完一切，永远把洒脱挥在风里。  
他坐在客厅抱着最喜欢的那把吉他，边弹边唱，哪怕只有我一个听众也依然认真。  
我在他专注的眼眸里看到一片海，那里翻滚着理想不死。

03  
岳明辉又开始在乐谱上圈画了，即便科技发展至此，他也依然选择这种最老旧的记录。我生出点好奇，他的生活好像除了写词写曲弹弹唱唱，没有其他工作。他恰好抬头见我盯着他看，“想啥呢？”  
心底还是想多了解他一些，我把疑惑说了出来。  
“嘿，这事啊。”他抠抠脑壳，跟我讲了个大概。合着我这主人还是个富家小公子，打小衣食无忧成绩倍好，顺风顺水读了前途无量的理工专业，结果一合计瞒着家里人跑去玩了音乐，家里人后来才知道，拗不过他索性随他了。  
我突然就想明白了，这人一直在象牙塔里成长，难怪眼里关乎理想的光从未磨灭。  
“至于工作嘛，我在朋友的一家清吧唱唱歌，这几天是请了假才这么闲。改天跟你一起去，我那朋友特有意思。”  
得，没过两天他就被叫回去工作了。那清吧是真清净，傍下午就开门了，人也不多，稀稀拉拉坐着聊天喝酒。比起酒吧，倒像个咖啡馆。岳明辉在前面擦着吉他，酒吧老板——就岳明辉说那朋友，一个细高个，嘴里冷哼，“我还以为岳大少要炒我鱿鱼不干了呢。”  
“哎哟哪能啊，我这不还指望你给我发工资吗。”岳明辉很熟稔地跟细高个插科打诨。我不喜欢看他跟别人这么亲近，走过去插在两人中间。  
“哟？这是？你不会请假这几天包养小鲜肉去了吧？”细高个一脸八卦，岳明辉锤了细高个一拳，“哪能啊，这卜凡，就我之前跟你说的那个。卜凡，这李振洋，我老板。”  
李振洋表情瞬间暧昧不明起来，“卜凡啊，初次见面，你好。”  
我伸过手，脑子里却循环着“我之前跟你说过”这几个字，之前说我什么了？  
岳明辉调好吉他，已经上台了。喝酒的客人看见他，在位子上和他打招呼，“pinkray，你回来啦？我们还以为你终于忍受不了kwin了。”李振洋转头和我解释，“pinkray是他英文名，kwin是我。”  
我点点头，心里有点沮丧，好像还不是很了解他，连人家英文名都不知道。  
岳明辉对那人笑道，“别闹啊，我这几天在家写歌呢，带来给你们听听。”  
那些客人好像都和他相熟，听见他说要唱新歌，都收了声静下来。  
酒吧里的灯光在他身上明明灭灭，他唱得依然很好听，可我却止不住地沉下脸，直泛酸水。  
他有很多朋友，不是只有我，他写的歌可以唱给其他人听，不是只有我一个听众。搜索引擎说这叫嫉妒，那我嫉妒李振洋，嫉妒那些跟他亲密聊天的客人。  
这种嫉妒的心情，是爱吗？  
我只是个被填满程序的人工智能，为什么会开始有这么多的情绪。我站在那里出神，他已经唱完了，还是刚刚那个客人咋呼，“卧槽pinkray，牛逼啊，太好听了！”  
李振洋走过去嫌弃，“瞧瞧，没有文化就是这样，夸人都不会夸。”岳明辉也在那打趣了几句，然后朝我走来。  
我收拾好心情，听他在我耳边说个不停，激动的心情都快要溢出来。我突然替刚才的自己羞愧起来，他的歌声理应被更多人听到，我刚刚的嫉妒怎么会是爱，实在狭隘又阴暗。  
回到家我脑子里有了个小小的惊喜计划，趁他晚上睡觉的时候，我开始学着画各式各样的吉他，连着几晚，信息网上能找到的图片我都画了出来，又找好材料打印出巴掌大小的模型。  
中午我用这些模型扣上面团，加上之前做好的豆沙，蒸出来一笼吉他形状的点心。  
岳明辉闻着味走进来，我还没来得及清理好散开在厨台上的模型，点心也刚装进盘。  
他看到这些“小吉他”，又看了一眼厨房，愣了下。我赶忙把盘子端到他面前，“这是庆祝你的歌被大家听到的礼物。然后……嗯……祝你的歌能被更多人听到！”  
这句话是真心的。  
过了好一会没动静，我开始担心这份小惊喜是不是过于简陋。  
终于他抱住我，我听到海水的波浪声在耳边拍打，“谢谢你。”  
过后的几天里，我感觉到我们之间有什么流动的物质变了，我们的相处似乎更加亲昵。  
只可惜温馨的氛围没持续几天，就出事了。

04  
W公司为旗下新签约的艺人首发歌曲，取名《流月》，一时间晋升为各大音乐榜单前十名。  
原本这只是条娱乐新闻，可问题在于，《流月》，就是岳明辉签约失败的那首歌。  
“这就是个套！”李振洋义愤填膺，“难怪这群老油条提要求让你改歌，就是吃定你不会改，还把初品给拿走了！”  
我第一次对李振洋的话全部认同，在岳明辉的象牙塔里呆得太久，我都忘记在利益驱使下有些人类可以做到何种恶心地步。  
岳明辉坐在那，看着屏幕投影的娱乐节目没说话，拳头虚握在一旁。“也怪我没想周全，现在打他们联系人的电话也打不通。”  
他站起来套上外衣，关掉屏幕，“干坐着也没用，再想办法吧。”其实他才是最难受的，花费那么多心血写出来的歌却被冠上他人的名字出现在大众面前，即使这样他也没有干坐在家里懊恼撒气，反而安慰一样告诉我们“再找找办法”。  
我们兵分两路，我陪岳明辉去了W公司，李振洋和其他朋友去联系娱记。但是当时没有留存证据能说明是W公司窃走了他的作品。他们公司的保安声称那天的录像坏掉了，谈的时候也没有录音，当时约岳明辉签约的那批人我们一个没见到，娱记那边也表示仅凭借手稿没法证明《流月》是岳明辉写的。网上对W出品的《流月》一片赞赏，单几个人去发布消息诉说真相反而像在说笑话，压根没人相信。一时间所有的出路都被堵死。  
我头一次感受到了强大的愤怒，拳头忍不住砸到墙面，擦出火星。  
反观岳明辉安安静静走回家里，用通讯器和每个在帮忙的朋友道谢。之前那个和他们聊天的客人提了个法子，说可以买通稿爆出这次W公司新人的黑料，先当做报复。岳明辉只笑了笑让他好好休息，然后挂断通讯器。  
他是在象牙塔里长大的小孩，可并不意味着他一直被保护着，他也经历过现实的敲打撞击，只是见过恶以后，他也仍然选择善的那一面。  
半夜我听到窸窸窣窣的声音从阳台传来，就从休眠状态里醒了过来，到了阳台看到窗户半开，夜风吹开岳明辉胸膛前的睡衣，岳明辉赤脚坐在地上，脚边几罐啤酒，背影瑟缩。回头看到我，“我吵到你了？”  
我皱眉，“会着凉，先回屋。”岳明辉的脸在黑暗中并不明朗，我只能听见浸过酒精的声音幽幽传来，“凡子，我今晚接到你们实验室和工厂的电话，”他顿了顿，“他们都跟我说，你和我原本要买的人工智能搞混了，所以寄错了，今天才发现。”  
“我本来想买个保姆给我做饭呢······难怪嘛，见到你第一眼就觉得你没有保姆气质。”他自说自话，扯出点苦笑。  
搞混？寄错？所有种种联系起来，就能解释的通见面第一句先问会做的菜色、压根不合身的围裙这些事情了。  
他站起来走进，借着月光可以看清他眼里划过的迷惘，“你本来的任务是什么？”  
“······”我沉默了会，“要爱上睁眼见到的第一个人。”  
“难怪，”他叹了口气，往屋子里走，“今天还真是，所有事都压一块来了。”  
如果不是这种荒谬的意外，我根本不会出现在这，我会睁眼见到另一个人去听从命令爱他，没有这点微小的阴差阳错，我就不会遇见岳明辉，我突然一阵深深的后怕。我拽住他的胳膊，却不知道说什么。  
他喝过酒的眼睛湿漉漉，问我“你知道什么是爱吗？”  
我给他看了我的浏览记录，他摇头绽放笑意，带我坐到沙发上，用屏幕投影了一部很老的电影。我们俩身材都不小，窝在沙发上难免贴在一起，我试到他皮肤的凉意，找了块毯子给他披上。然后谁也没说话，就静静看屏幕上的电影。  
电影里的男人和爱人异国经年，再次相遇却是见爱人涂满脂粉油彩吱吱呀呀一曲奏吊死在舞台。男人痛失爱人后孤独终老，晚年坐在戏台子底下隐约见到爱人昔日音容，带着笑容缓缓阖眼，两行浊泪就此风干，再没醒来。  
我打破静谧，问岳明辉，“这就是爱吗？”他裹着毛毯点点头，我想想说道，“那爱太痛苦了。”  
他没应声，扭过身体开始吻我，仍泛着凉意的嘴唇蓦然间滚烫起来，带着酒精味的吻意外香醇，我的舌头被他吮吸得发麻，也跟着醉了，不对，我是人工智能，怎么会醉。我听见他沙哑的嗓音在勾引我，“人工智能也会做爱吗？”  
我狠狠回吻他以用行动证明，他又接着咬住我的耳朵，“那你爱我吗？”  
我呆滞住，我不懂爱，不知道有没有资格跟他讲我爱他。岳明辉停下来，一切激情退却，“做爱做爱，没爱怎么做。”他枕在我的胸前喃喃，闭眼睡过去了。他也不是神，哪能真的内化一切而不疲累。  
我从他的行为里，却莫名看懂一点脆弱。  
因为我也一样，我怕要离开这里回到该回的地方，怕像电影里那个男人一样永远错过失去。  
我开始懊恼为什么刚才不能肯定的告诉他，即使人类的爱是痛苦的，我也愿意去接受承担，我看着他微红安静的睡颜，确信自己是爱他的。  
我迫不及待想做点什么，突然想起来一件重要事。我们的所见所闻都像行车记录仪一样会保存在系统里，也就意味着岳明辉那天谈签约的场景在我系统里有储存，只要我能调动提取这段记忆场景，一切就会迎来真相。  
我兴奋起来，可我也知道，这样做的风险系数。这就相当于从人类头脑中切出一段脑神经，我不知道我能不能撑到最后，于是提前给李振洋发了讯息。这项工程确实不容马虎，我挑起安在头脑中盘根交错的系统去寻找，用工具剪断一截数据，最后能量消耗殆尽时把那段数据传给了李振洋。闭眼就不知道后来事了。  
等再次醒过来，我已经被结结实实嵌入一个怀抱里，岳明辉的肩膀颤抖着，胳膊不断收紧，恐慌感第一次外露。我猜外面舆论一定闹翻了天，大家估计都在好奇《流月》的真正作者pinkray，可我并没问这些，脱口而出的是“我不要走。”  
岳明辉摇摇头，“我才不会让你走。”  
我们唇齿相依，交换了一个只有我们自己懂的，许久不见的吻。

05  
我噘着嘴跟岳明辉表达不满，正式交往的第二天他居然又在写歌而忽略我。我凑近看他在写什么，稿纸上的歌词意外可爱，歌名取叫《腰果脆》。他有点不好意思，“这是写给你一个人的歌······”  
我愣了下，满腔欢喜，俯身亲吻他。我们从卧室亲到客厅的沙发上，他说我身上有种好闻的机械味道，鼻子凑到我脖颈处嗅，还伸出舌头轻舔一下。我解开他的衬衫，咬他锁骨的时候记起来那天晚上他的话，我从齿缝里吐出字句，“现在可以做、爱了吧？”  
他显然也记起来，坏心地啃在我下巴上。  
“我爱你。”我听见他和我的声音重叠在一起。  
我心神激荡，零件转得飞快，好似要烧焦了，机械做的心脏软得一塌糊涂。  
和强制指令无关，我知道，这就是爱了。  
【完】


End file.
